1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for helping to protect an occupant of a vehicle, and relates particularly to an apparatus including a knee bolster movable from a stored position adjacent to an instrument panel of the vehicle to a blocking position spaced apart from the vehicle instrument panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Actuatable vehicle occupant knee bolsters are known in the art. A knee bolster is located at a lower portion of a vehicle instrument panel and is movable from a stored position to a blocking position in response to detection of a vehicle crash condition. The knee bolster can help to prevent the vehicle occupant from "submarining" underneath an inflated air bag. Knee bolster systems have been developed that use an inflatable device, such as an air bag, for moving the knee bolster. Examples of such systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,536,043 and 5,570,901.